


A Dulled Blade

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Yuzu is tired. And he misses Javi. Is this Yuzuvier? You tell me.





	A Dulled Blade

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written as part of a (local, foreign-language) drabble challenge. The idea is to write a 100-word drabble for a specific prompt each day during the month of April.
> 
> Prompt for April 16th, 2019 was _tiredness/weariness of (the) material_

They talk about the depth of the field, the amount of new 'material' in skating. Yuzu feels like material that's been used so often it's fraying at the edges. A blade that's been sharpened one too many times. Off-balance. 

His body hurts, but that's familiar. This new ache, it runs deeper. He stops, stares at the Spanish flag hanging right next to the rising sun. 

Later that night, he calls. 

"How did you keep going so long? How did you bear it?" he asks Javi. 

There is silence at the other end. Then Javi says, voice rough. "I had you."

**Author's Note:**

> The moment with the flags of course refers to what Brian Orser said during [this Olympic Channel interview](https://twitter.com/olympicchannel/status/1072869658514976771?lang=en). We're all still crying, yes?


End file.
